Booty shorts and hot Dobes
by Trigger Happy Bitch
Summary: “Sasu-kun, can’t I come by to see my best friend?” The fox asked sweetly, batting long blonde eyelashes. Coal eyes narrowed in suspicion. Just what was the blonde up to?


Why the bloody hell do I get ideas for fics when I'm supposed to be writing a freaking paper for school?! *dies* Enjoy the fic. Yes it's a SIN (Sasu/Naru/Ita) fic!

~*~*~*~

A loud persistent knocking filled the quiet apartment. There was no sign of life in the large apartment but the person knocking, more like banging on the door, knew that the grumpy ass bastard was home. The dark lump on the bed rolled over and covered his ears with a large fluffy pillow. He was hoping to drown out who ever the fuck was at his door. After a few minutes of mind numbing pounding noise, the dark haired male groggily got out of bed. Whether half sleep or not he still glided gracefully to the door, not bothering to thrown on a shirt. With a growl he swung the door open and glared at the person on his doorstep.

"Wha…" The deadly glower waved for a second as he took in the yummy blonde standing innocently at his door. Sasuke wanted to drool at the sight of his long time best friend. Naruto was scantily clad in a tight black and gold leather vest that stopped above his belly button. The vest alone showed off a chiseled, tanned six pack. The zipper was down to Naruto's mid-chest teasing Sasuke just the tiniest bit. That was before he looked down to see Naruto wear tight black booty shorts with a gold hem. The thin leather molded to the golden ass perfectly, outlining every curve to the succulent, taunting ass. The front of the black shorts just showed off how incredibly large the blonde's equipment was. The thin leather made Naruto's legs more defined and longer. He could see the muscles in the strong legs, ripple with every unseen movement. They left everything and nothing to the imagination. But that still didn't stop Sasuke from snarling at the dobe.

"What the fuck do you want, moron?" The Uchiha growled out. A flicker of annoyance flashed in Naruto's blue eyes before they went back to 'innocently up to something'.

"Sasu-kun, can't I come by to see my best friend?" The fox asked sweetly, batting long blonde eyelashes. Coal eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Not at 1 in the morning." Sasuke murmured glancing at the digital clock on the cable box. Naruto pushed by Sasuke, sashaying his hips ever so seductively.

"Oh please do come in." Sasuke muttered to himself. The raven watched as that round, pert butt swayed into the living room. He moaned lightly wondering what it would be like buried in that tight heat. Sasuke felt his cock twitch in his pants as his over active perverted mind supplied the hottest fantasy it could.

"Did you say something, teme?" Naruto stated smirking. Sasuke's glare darkened as he closed the door with more force than needed. His back was still turned on the idiot.

"Nothing, dobe." The Uchiha sighed joining the tempting fox in the living room. When he turned around he almost died from a nosebleed. There, bent over the back of the couch was Naruto flicking through channels on the TV. His shorts suspended around the plump ass, threatening to break free of the skimpy confines. Tanned legs were spread invitingly wide. Narrow hips moved tantalizingly slow from side to side.

Sasuke couldn't resist it. It was like his body had a mind of its own. He moved behind Naruto, flushing bare chest against the cool material, but he made sure to keep his erection as away from the blonde's ass as he could. He was coherent enough to at least do that much. Sasuke didn't want to ruin his friendship with the dumbass.

Naruto shivered at the close contact with his crush. He completely forgot what he had come here for. Now all he cared about was the pale man behind him. And how to get him naked.

"Teme…" A small chuckle left the smaller male. Pale arms wove around the slim hips, finger tips trailing feather light touches across the stone stomach. Naruto moaned lightly.

"So Naruto, why did you come here tonight again?" Sasuke purred nipping at Naruto's neck. Said blonde bit his inner cheek and pushed his hips back against Sasuke's. Both moaned at the friction the simple act had caused. The Uchiha pushed Naruto closer to the soft micro-fiber couch

"Oh god, Sasuke!" Naruto groaned, thrusting back against the clothed erection. The blonde's own arousal pressed painfully against the tight ass shorts. Suddenly Naruto was harshly turned around and his back pressed painfully into the sofa. Soft yet slightly chapped lips found purchase on pale rose red ones, nipping at the plump lips. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the moist cavern he had always dreamed of. He ran the muscle over perfect white teeth and gums. Naruto's hands wound themselves in raven locks holding the bastard in place. His tongue swiped against Sasuke's battling for dominance. It was an equal match, well that was until Sasuke squeezed Naruto's ass. The blonde squawked into the kiss, arching into the other male.

A low vibrating from Naruto's pocket broke Sasuke out of his haze. He quickly pulled away from the seductive fox and moved away. A growl of frustration ripped through the dobe. He stalked forward slowly flushing himself against Sasuke once again. He forced a thigh in between boxer clad legs and rubbed Sasuke's hard arousal roughly. The young Uchiha moaned, pushing down on the strong thigh. The vibrations from the phone added to the wonderful sensation.

"Dobe, aren't you going to get that?"

"Hmm…why would I do something like that? If it's causing you to look like this…" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips crashing into his own. The smaller male thrusted sharply against the raven, a cry to escape from the elder's mouth. The haze that was clouding Naruto's mind started to clear slightly to remember his true objective here. And that didn't have anything to do with him getting screwed on the couch. But that didn't mean he couldn't play a bit more. The small electronic in the blonde's pocket stopped vibrating, much to Sasuke's delight.

Pale hands ran up Naruto's tanned sides up to hidden nubs. He made small circles around the hardening flesh. The blonde moaned arching into the Uchiha heir. A pressing need for air broke the two apart. Sasuke latched on to Naruto's neck, nipping softly at the smooth skin. Tanned fingers once again found their way back into raven locks. The blonde fox mewled as that skillful tongue rolled over the hickey that was sure to be left. Sasuke growled lightly wanting to elicit more of those delicious sounds from the smaller male. He bit down hard on the large red spot, causing Naruto to cry out and buck his hips.

"S-Sasuke…" The sexy minx panted out. For some odd reason that busted through the haze and snapped Sasuke out of his lusty stupor. The Uchiha pulled away from Naruto's neck, lapping at it one last time. He pushed the stunned blonde to the side and raced off to pace in front of the light brown micro-fiber couch.

"N-Naruto…I think you should go." The Uchiha sighed after a few minutes. He ran a hand through disheveled spikes. The blonde just stared at the flustered raven. He actually looked cute. His hair was in disarray. There was a light flush of arousal to his alabaster cheeks. Naruto bet if the bastard had clothes on, they'd either be crumpled and mashed together or ripped off the instant Sasuke kissed him.

"Sasuke what the hell are you talking about?" The fox huffed angrily. Sasuke made the mistake of looking over at the idiot. Naruto's chest rose and fell heavily, from the heated kiss. A red tint caressed whiskered cheeks. The zipper of the black and gold vest pulled almost all the way down. The raven stalked back over to Naruto menacingly. Unconsciously the fox took a few steps back until his back hit the wall. Sasuke placed both hands on either side of the blonde spiky head. Blue eyes widened impossibly as the raven leaned closer in.

"What I'm saying, dobe…" A pink tongue darted out, licking at the outer shell of a tanned ear. The warm breath, made the inside of Naruto's ear soggy. "…is, get out before I do something to you that I might regret. I don't want to screw up the only real friendship I have. Now get out of here." Sasuke growled pulling away from Naruto again. The Uchiha plopped down on the couch, waiting to hear the idiot start yelling or just plain flat out leave. Well leave it up to Naruto to do the complete opposite. Warm supple hands ghosted over broad shoulders. Thumbs rubbed small circles on the shoulder blades, trying to get the tension to leave them. Sasuke let his eyes fall close, leaning into Naruto's touch. The blonde smirked while leaning down kissing the pale column. Coal eyes shot open, not even knowing when they closed and Sasuke tried to shake off Naruto's hands. But they weren't budging.

"Uchiha, what makes you think that I didn't want what you were offering?" Naruto purred into Sasuke's ear. The elder groaned. When the hell did the dobe become sexy as hell?

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Naruto circled the couch and pushed Sasuke into a lying down position. Lean legs straddled the narrow waist. Naruto glided his hips gently over the very prominent erection. Sasuke hissed in pleasure.

"That's not a real answer Uchiha. What makes you think I don't want what you're offering?" The blonde growled dropping his hips roughly against Sasuke's erection. A low moan tore from the raven's throat. The raven wrapped a hand around Naruto's neck and pulled him forward.

"Damnit moron, I have no fucking clue." Sasuke rumbled lowly, claiming the blonde in a harsh kiss. Naruto melted into the kiss instantly, while rocking his hips back and forth. The raven ate at Naruto's mouth hungrily. The Uzumaki moaned, collapsing the upper half of his body on top of the male beneath him. Both men groaned as not so idle hands fumbled with the zipper of Naruto's vest. Soon the black material was slipped of tanned shoulders and thrown somewhere in the room.

Cold fingers pinched dusty nipples, earning a low hiss come from Naruto. In return the blonde ground harshly down on the very prominent arousal. The raven growled, thrusting upward. Naruto moaned breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. Naruto felt euphoric as he rolled his hips.

"Ahhh…Sa-Sasuke…please…"' The fox panted, dragging his blunt nails over Sasuke's side. Naruto threw all reason and any idea of a plot out the window. All he cared about now was getting fucked, and/or possibly fucking, by the man beneath him now.

"Please what, Naru? What do you want?" The raven purred leaning up to lick at the column presented to him. A sharp intake of breath was heard.

"Screw the hell out of me!" Naruto screamed when Sasuke bit down on the large hickey. A devious smirk graced pale features.

"With great pleasure, dobe." Sasuke lightly nudged the blonde off of him. Naruto whined but got off of the pale man. Sasuke watched as tanned hips swayed slightly as Naruto turned around to face the raven with a pleading look. In a flash the raven was kneeling in front of Naruto, practically clawing at the shorts. Soon the offending material was sliding down slender legs.

Sasuke groaned at the angry red colored head, leaking a vast amount of precum. The pink tongue snuck out and lapped at the slit, purring. Naruto had a purely provocative and unique taste. The raven was already addicted to the sweet yet bitter flavor. Sasuke leaned forward taking the head only into his mouth. The Uchiha sucked teasingly on the blunt head, tonguing at the slit and around the edge. His hands slowly massaged the throbbing organ, every so often toying with Naruto's balls.

The blonde above him moaned in appreciation, lacing his fingers in inky black hair. Blue orbs slipped close. The feeling of euphoria washed over Naruto as he felt more of his length being taken into that talented heated mouth. The feeling of Sasuke's tongue roving over the thick vein underneath his dick, made him mewl loudly jerking his hips slightly. Sasuke flinched a little but that didn't stop him from bobbing his head back and forth on the tanned arousal presented to him. Onyx eyes looked up through thick eyelashes to watch Naruto's face. Pure pleasure was etched into beautiful features that now belonged solely to him. A small growl escaped Sasuke's throat and he pulled away from Naruto. The blonde's eyes snapped open to glare at the male on his knees before him.

"Naruto, I want you to look at me while I finish you off. I want to see the look in your gorgeous eyes when you cum. Is that clear?" Sasuke demanded softly. A gentle but lustful glint gleaming in his dark orbs.

"Mm yes, teme. Just hurry please. I can't wait much longer." Naruto panted shoving his hips forward. The raven chuckled a bit, before deep throating the blonde unexpectedly. A loud moan busted from Naruto's mouth. He felt his orgasm building at the base of his spine, coiling into a bigger knot waiting to be undone. Sasuke's hand brushed against the tight sac. A pale hand rolled Naruto's balls around gently. Teeth grazed over the purple vein, coax the blonde to explode in his mouth.

Naruto's hips were basically moving on their own. Face fucking Sasuke into oblivion. Sasuke made a noise in the back of his throat. The pink tongue plundered the slit, causing the band in Naruto to snap. The pressure at his spine exploded when he release ribbon after thick white ribbons of semen into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. The raven sucked hard, milking him dry of everything he had to offer. The fox panted, coming down from his high, watching Sasuke lick his lips clean.

A small whimper escaped Naruto. Sasuke got up and kissed the blonde heatedly on the mouth. Not even waiting for entry he relished in the moist heat of Naruto's cavern. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling the taller man closer to him, deepening the kiss. Their bodies flushed together, gliding, grinding, and renewing the fox's erection. Naruto broke away from Sasuke purring.

"Teme, I need you in me now." With that said Naruto pushed Sasuke back on the couch. He quickly rid the raven of his boxers and straddled the pale waist. Naruto lined up his unprepared hole with the thick mushroom tip of Sasuke's painful arousal. The fox slowly tried to lower himself onto the cock he need so badly. Tears leaked out the corner of his eyes as the head barely made it through the tight ring of muscle.

"Naru lets prepare you first. It's only going to hurt a whole lot more if we don't do that." Sasuke stated lifting the blonde off of his dick even though the heat felt amazing. The blonde looked at the Uchiha through teary pleading eyes.

"Sasu…" A kiss silenced Naruto's claim. Sasuke didn't know if he could hold out if Naruto asked him again.

"I promise you'll feel full soon, Naru." The raven stated gently. Naruto nodded slightly. "Good, now turn around and bring your ass up here." The fox whimpered but put his butt right into Sasuke's face. He idly wondered when he became a wanton slut, moaning for the Uchiha's cock. Naruto's head snapped up when he felt something warm and slick slid down the crack of his ass.

"S-Sasuke…?"

"Shh…relax, babe." The raven cooed, kissing Naruto's cheek. Warm hands softly pawed at the tanned mounds. The blonde mewled feeling long fingers pull apart his cheeks. Sasuke eyed the crinkled flesh hungrily. He let out a long sigh, his breath making Naruto shiver and his hole quiver wantonly. The raven leaned forward, inhaling the musky scent that was purely Naruto. His pink tongue slipped out, teasing the soft flesh. The blonde sucked in a shaky breath. The feeling of Sasuke's tongue in his most hidden of places, god he couldn't even describe the feeling. A harsh smack to his ass bought him out of his pleasure ravine. His head whipped around to glare at the Uchiha behind him. The glare weakened by the lust clouding blue eyes.

Sasuke lapped gently around the shivering hole. He covered it in enough saliva preparing it for something bigger. The tip of his slithering organ pushing lightly against the entrance but not enough for it to give. Naruto squirmed, wanting to push back but couldn't.

"Mm, Naru have you ever been rimmed before?" Sasuke purred spreading Naruto's cheeks farther apart. The blonde squawked indignantly when Sasuke's devilish tongue wormed its way deeper.

"Mm…ahhh…" Naruto pushed back, needing more of the feeling. Another stinging slap, made him groan. Sasuke had no idea how much he was turning Naruto on right now.

"Answer me Naruto…or else I'll leave you here like this." The raven smacked his ass again. Naruto moaned, hanging his head. His head felt fuzzy and his limbs felt like jelly. And this was just from Sasuke's teasing. The rough texture of the pink organ, glided along Naruto's inner walls. The Uchiha groaned into the silky heat, loving every second of it. Sasuke pulled away gazing intensely at the panting Naruto.

"P-please…" Was all Naruto could pant out.

"Answer the question." Sasuke replied. His hand found purchase in the almost purple cock, a finger over the slit of Naru's dick gathering the sticky substance. Naruto shivered and convulsed under Sasuke's touch.

"NO!" The blonde screamed, arching into the finger that magically appeared in his ass. Sasuke smirked removing his finger and replacing the digit with his tongue. The Uchiha placed a firm hand on the Uzumaki's hip, holding him in place. Said dobe whimpered trying to thrust back.

Sasuke ran his tongue along the blonde's velvety walls. Naruto's pucker tightened sucking the pink organ deeper. Not so idle hands pulled at the taunt, tanned ball sac. Naruto let out a silent screaming, hanging his head panting. His arms were bout to collapse under his weight. There was no way in hell that Naruto was going to last much longer, but his body craved for something longer, thicker, and pulsating with desire. The fox felt Sasuke's middle finger slip in with his tongue. Shivers raked down Naruto's lithe frame. The knot in his stomach was tightening to unbearable proportions. He couldn't take this torment much longer. He opened cloudy blue eyes to be met with Sasuke's neglected cock. A very wicked idea crossed Naruto's mind.

Naruto looked back over his shoulder to watch Sasuke. His eyes locked with endless black. The raven added a second finger, watching Naruto's mouth open letting out the most delicious mewl ever. The raven's cock jumped at the sexy sound. The slight movement didn't go unnoticed by the mischievous Naruto. Again he hung his head lower than before and moaned louder. Stormy blue eyes watched the pale organ ooze out more of the white pearls. Naruto's tongue slipped out lapping lightly at the pre-cum, presented to him. He felt Sasuke's fingers quiver inside him and smirked.

"Naruto…" A wicked smile played on the said blonde's lips, whimpering at the loss of the pale digits that played at the outer rim of his hole. He pushed his ass back on the long fingers as he deep-throated Sasuke. The tip of the raven's engorged dick hitting the back of his throat. A loud moan tore from Sasuke's throat. The wet heat encasing his arousal nearly brought him over the edge. He stabbed his fingers at Naruto's prostate. In turn causing the blonde to let go of his dick with a wet pop and cry out.

"Aaah…Sa-Sasuke, please…I can't take much…ha…aah…" The sting of another finger being added made itself known. A hiss of discomfort left the blonde.

"That's what you get, dobe." A muffled whine from Naruto made Sasuke lighten up. The small sound fraying at the edges of Sasuke's heart. "Just hang on a bit more, Naru." The three fingers in his ass wiggled and scissored slightly. Naruto closed his eyes again, blindly taking the thick organ into his mouth again. The mess of spikes bobbed up and down, grazing his teeth over the sensitive vein. Tears spilled forth from crystalline eyes.

Soft lips trailed down tanned thighs back up to plump ass cheeks. The other hand left his balls momentarily, to slowly massage his lower back.

"Relax, babe. This will hurt a whole lot less." Sasuke moaned out, Naruto's mouth curving sinfully around his erection. The blonde nodded, but shuddered, when his lover found that little bundle of nerves that made him see stars. A loud groan pulled from Naruto's chest, around the Uchiha's arousal. A shiver racked down the pale body. Those devilishly long digits pounded into the fox's prostate repeatedly.

"Damnit…Uchiha…NOW!" Naruto all but growled. A small whimper escaped his throat when the fingers were forcibly ripped out his hole.

"Move your ass, Naru. I want to watch you ride my dick long and hard. The way you want. Let me feel you move on top of me, fucking yourself." Sasuke purred, watching with lusty eyes as that firm ass struggled to move. Naruto moaned at the raw desire that laced Sasuke's voice. He straddled the narrow hips backwards, sitting on the pale pelvis.

"S'uke…do you have lube?" The innocent voice sounded. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who had shifted a bit. His left hand digging around in the draw looking for something. When the hand found what it was looking for, Sasuke tossed the massage oil to the blonde. The smexy fox opened the cap and poured a generous amount on the leaking erection. A small hiss crept up the raven's throat at the feel of the cold liquid against his burning flesh. The male on top of him smirked. Naruto worked the oil on Sasuke's erection thoroughly. Until the Uchiha growled at him, forcing him to hurry up.

Naruto lifted his hips to place his gaping hole over the tip. Warm pale hands were placed on a tanned waist. Smaller hands were resting on the arm rest for support. The blonde slowly lowered himself on the leaking arousal. They both shuddered when only the head passed the first ring of tight muscles. The hot tight heat engulfing Sasuke's length agonizingly slow was torture. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as pain laced up his spine. Sasuke's hands tightened around tanned hips. He leaned up, careful not to move Naruto further down.

"Naru let yourself adjust. You don't have to rush, we have all night." Sasuke purred softly, kissing at Naruto's neck. The blonde head moved to the side letting Sasuke's mouth work at his pulse point. A breathy moan passed petal soft lips. The raven felt the taut walls around him loosen and relax. Naruto unconsciously fully sheathed Sasuke's cock. Both men groaned. Naruto felt the ridged shape of the dick that was in his ass.

"S'uke, kiss me please?" Naruto mewled rocking his hips back and forth, adjusting to the thickness. Warm fingers gripped the tanned chin pulling it to face the smirking raven. His lips were taken into a passionate kiss. Sasuke's tongue delving immediately into the wet cavern, exploring it expertly. Feather light touches made there way down to narrow hips, gripping them tightly. Naruto moaned loudly feeling Sasuke pull out slightly. Arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck in an awkward hold. Naruto felt every small twitch and jerk, the large organ inside him made.

"Come on Naru; let me hear those wonderful sounds you make." The raven whispered seductively. Teeth sank deeply into the tanned shoulder blade. Fingers pinched and twisted pert nipples in a painfully pleasurable way. Naruto cried out, gripping onto Sasuke's hair.

"Ahh…hah…Sasu!" The fox moaned, grinding down. Said Uchiha groaned, thrusting up and laying back on the couch. The motion caused Naruto to lose his breath temporarily. The Uchiha smirked thrusting shallowly again. Naruto gasped, his ass muscled clenching tightly around the organ inside him. Tanned hands moved back to the arm of the couch to lift himself farther up the pale organ. A small whimper left the blonde's throat when he began to feel empty. The throbbing phallus slipped out slowly until only the head was left in. A hiss left the raven when cold air hit his cock.

"Naru…" Sasuke panted gripping narrow hips tighter.

"This is what you want Sasu, right? To watch me fuck myself on you large, hard cock. To watch my greedy hole take all of you in, only to slide right back out. Or would you like to fuck me hard, deep, and rough?" To emphasize his point Naruto leisurely sat back, pulling Sasuke's cock back in him, but quickly removing it. Sasuke growled impatiently, thrusting into Naruto.

"The first option seems so tempting, but because of your teasing the latter is much more appealing in this situation. Wouldn't you agree _Na-ut-to_?" The raven stated lustfully, snapping his hips.

"Nnn!" Said blonde moaned his answer gripping the couch harder. Sasuke smirked.

"Come on dobe, that's not a real answer. You can do so much better than that." The young Uchiha shifted his hips, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on. The fox let out a silent scream. He arched his back forcing Sasuke deeper. The sound of sweaty hips slapping together filled the living room.

"Ugh…hell yes. Please teme fuck me hard and deep." The blonde mewled. Sasuke couldn't deny the plea. It just sounded so sexy and that made the raven even more aroused than he had ever been in his life. The young Uchiha thrusted harder into the tight passageway. A low moan slipping passed his lips. Naruto was too tight for his own good. The tight walls clamped around Sasuke's cock with a vice grip.

One pale hand slid from Naruto's waist down to the base of the red cock. Nimble fingers toyed with shiny blonde pubic hairs before placing feather light touches along the length. A husky moan left Naruto, as he tried to get that hand to tighten around his cock. Sasuke smirked wickedly. His thrusts became almost brutal. A blunt fingernail pressed into the weeping slit, gathering the sweet precum there. Naruto gasped feeling his body spasm lightly. His balls tensed and the knot in his stomach tightened unbearably.

"Sasu…I'm…going…to…ahh!" Naruto cried out when the Uchiha gripped his dick staving off his orgasm. The blonde whimpered pitifully at being denied.

"Not yet dobe." Sasuke purred stroking the heated flesh. Naruto groans turned into wild screams as Sasuke pound into his ass mercilessly and massaged his cock. The fox turned his head to take Sasuke in a sloppy kiss. The raven purred, plunging his tongue into the sweet moist cavern that he was addicted to. He broke apart and leaned back gripping narrow hips tighter.

Naruto thrashed wildly bouncing up and down the thick cock filling him at the moment. A small breeze filled the apartment. The cold early morning air, hit their sweat slicked skin causing both males to shiver. Blue eyes closed, gripping the arm of the couch tighter.

Neither heard the soft click of the door close or the lock. They didn't notice the sleek, deadly figure moving closer to the couch. But Sasuke did notice the soft pair of lips that covered his in a slow sensual dance.

The young Uchiha moaned at the flavor of cinnamon and milk chocolate invaded his senses. Sasuke's fingers dug into Naruto's hips bruising the tender flesh. He arched into those talented digits that pinched and twisted painfully at his nipples. The pale lips pulled away only to trail a fiery path down the pale column to Sasuke's ear.

"Mm…otouto I see you had fun while I was away." The elder purred nipping at the fleshy lobe. Sasuke moaned quietly unconsciously slowing his pace. A small whine escaped the blonde above him. "But I can see why. Little Naru-chan looks pretty cute especially with your cock up his ass." Itachi lightly ran his finger tips up the tanned back.

"Mm…aniki…" A sound rumbled low in Sasuke's chest. The blonde shivered leaning into the touches. Something in his mind clicked that they weren't Sasuke's hands but that didn't stop him from loving the way they left a burning hot trail in their wake.

"Well little brother…I'll take my leave." With one last soul-searing kiss Itachi straightened out and began to walk out the living room. What neither Uchiha brother expected was Naruto grabbing Itachi's arm and yanking him back to the couch. Emotionless onyx locked with angry lust filled blue. Naruto's voice stuck in his throat as he studied Itachi's flawless face before him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The fox panted out. Two pairs of endless black eyes stared at him in confusion. Pale hips stopped thrusting in and out of the addicting tight heat. Naruto groaned in frustration, but on the plus side he was able to think clearly.

"Ever since I heard you're voice, _Itachi_, I've been hornier. Not just me but your brother as well. The way his dick swelled in my ass almost made me cum." The blonde growled, his other hand tangling itself in free flowing black locks. The elder Uchiha moaned unable to stop himself from leaning down and kissing Naruto. But it wasn't like Naruto wasn't resisting.

Itachi's tongue plundered into the hot cavern, mapping out the inner terrain. He could taste Sasuke on the fox's tongue, which made it more arousing for the Uchiha prodigy. Itachi's hands were anywhere but idle. One was pinching and rolling one of Naruto's little abused nubs. The other slowly made its way down to the puckered entrance where Naruto and his brother were connected. The elder pulled away, nipping at the plump bottom lip.

"How can I help with your _predicament_?" Itachi purred teasing the rim of the stretched hole. Naruto gasped trying to thrust down on the questing digit, but to avail. Sasuke's hands held on tightly to his hips. If Naruto didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the teme lifted him up. "Otouto, do you have any ideas since the little fox here seems to be speechless?" Sasuke smirked devilishly leaning up to meet his brother.

"Mm…I dunno aniki. Would you like to join us and find out what he wants?"

"Good idea, Sasuke. Would you like that Naruto?" The blonde in questioned whimpered as the finger slowly pushed inside of him muddling his brain further with lust. He barely registered the words that were being said to him. He knew it had something to do with Itachi joining them.

"Hell yea." Naruto replied breathlessly. And like that the hands on his hips lowered him ever so slowly on to the pulsating dick. A small growl left the blonde's throat as he once again tried to push himself down. Itachi's finger wiggled inside on the stretched hole, massaging the velvety insides of Naruto and the wet length of his baby brother. Naruto whimpered, his hands grabbing Itachi's shoulders using them as leverage.

"Ahh…S'uke…fuck me! Hard and deep like you just were." Somehow Naruto managed to pant out those words dancing around the tip of his tongue. Sasuke smirked, slamming Naruto down. A scream of pleasure tore from his throat as he gripped the elder Uchiha's shoulder blades. Itachi grunted in pain, but that did not deter his motives.

Itachi pulled his index finger free of the tight passage. A small whimper left both Naruto and Sasuke. He moved away from the two. His black eyes glazed over with lust as he watched his little fuck his best friend silly. Itachi's black slacks were becoming unbearably tight and uncomfortable with each harsh snap of Sasuke's hips. The moans spilling from Naruto's mouth went straight to Itachi's already impeccably hard cock. Itachi's hand slipped down into his suit pants relieving some of the pressure. His breath caught in his throat as he smeared the precum around his large head.

Half-lidded blue eye watched with unbridled lust. Naruto's cock twitched and oozed out another large drop of precum. The blonde removed one of Sasuke's hands that was glued to his hips and bought it to his own need. He moaned when the raven's thumb smeared the precum around the tip. Naruto felt Sasuke flush his chest against his back snapping his cock further into the tanned ass. Sasuke palmed Naruto's erection, kissing his neck.

"Sasu…" The sexy fox whimpered. Naruto clasped his hand over Sasuke's stroking his arousal with long pumps. Black eyes looked over to his brother lounging in the recliner playing with his dick. Sasuke purred grinding his hips into Naruto's. The sound of Itachi pulling down his zipper filled the room. Naruto moaned at the sight of seeing the elder Uchiha was well endowed, If not bigger and thicker than his brother.

"Mmm…do you like the show that nii-san is putting on for us, Naru-chan?" Sasuke's voice was dipped in sex. His pace picking up again as he pounded into Naruto's prostate. The blonde had forgotten how to breathe at that point. "Watch the way Itachi-nii moves his hand up and down his smooth cock. How he plays with the tip. The way he rolls his balls." Sasuke murmured hotly mimicking his brother's actions. Naruto bucked into the hand. "Would you like to have a taste of Aniki's cock? Have his hot cum fill your mouth." The young Uchiha asked rolling tight balls in his hand. Naruto cried out, he felt his next orgasm building at the base of his spine, coiling into a tighter ball. Another pair of endless obsidian orbs watching his every move.

"Yes…please S'uke." Naruto whimpered, his head leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven brushed his lips against Naruto's, who forcefully pressed their mouths together. His tongue forced itself passed Sasuke's lips addicted to his taste. Sasuke pulled away, nipping at the abused bottom lip. Sasuke shifted so that Naruto now had his knees on the cushions and his hands supported by the arm rest. Sasuke pressed firmly behind him.

"Don't ask me…ask Itachi." He purred nibbling at the fleshy lobe. Sasuke's dick began ramming into him slowly wanting to drag this out as long as possible.

"Hmm…ahhh…Ita…oooh…S'uke…d-deeper…'Tachi…" Naruto moaned gaining the full attention of the elder.

"Yes…Naru?" The sinful voice flittered into his lust fogged mind. Itachi smirked, loving Naruto's reaction.

"Ugh…suck …please…" The blonde managed to get out. It didn't help matters that the teme had snapped his hips dead into his sweet spot. Itachi and Sasuke chuckled. Sasuke lapped at the tender flesh covering Naruto's neck. The blonde mewled rocking back into the younger's rough thrusts.

Lusty blue eyes locked with amused dark ones. The Uchiha brothers were having too much fun with this. Itachi sauntered over gracefully with his sex bouncing against his stomach with every step. Naruto drooled at the sight before. The thick sensitive purple vein running up the length of the engorged flesh. It was shiny with Itachi's juices; even more gather at the tip. When Itachi stopped in front of Naruto, the blonde could feel the heat radiating from the elder male.

"Of course…Naru-chan." Itachi purred deeply. His fingers curled around Naruto's chin, forcing him to look at him. Itachi pulled the blonde into a long hot kiss. The blonde whimpered into the kiss, feeling Itachi's strong tongue push its way past his lips. Small hands made their way down stone abs to the hot weeping length that lightly brushed against Naruto's stomach. The elder moaned lightly as warm hands gently stroked the hard column of flesh. Naruto smirked wickedly gripping Itachi's arousal harder.

Itachi broke away from the blonde and gripped soft spikes. None to gently, he pushed Naruto down in front of his aching arousal.

Sasuke watched with unbridled lust as Naruto licked off the leaking precum from Itachi's dick. The way the blonde's red abused lips wrapped securely around the mushroom tip. A moan resounded throughout the room. Neither of the three males knew who it came from and frankly at this point didn't care.

"That's it baby…take nii-san's cock deep." Sasuke purred thrusting harder into the shuddering blonde. Naruto whimpered around the hard organ he was working his throat around. Itachi laced a hand through damp golden locks. The fox bobbed his head up and down in time with Sasuke's lazy thrust. His teeth grazed the purple under vein, drawing a low moan from the other male. His tongue paid special attention to the slit, lapping at the salty precum. Naruto plunged his tongue deeper into the orifice wanting, needing to taste more of the elder Uchiha. A hot hand cupped tense balls rolling them expertly around.

Itachi let a hiss pass through his pretty lips. The sexy little blonde was too hot for his own good. The long-haired raven closed his eyes to relish in the feeling of that wonderfully delicious tongue working it's magic. He couldn't believe how close he was already from only a quick blow job from the blonde. He felt Naruto pull of his cock with a wet popping sound. Naruto nibbled and licked down the engorged flesh, paying special attention to certain spots. He sucked one of Itachi's smooth balls into his mouth, still using his hand to pump his cock. Itachi's breath hitched in his throat. He seriously thought he had died and gone to heaven. Half-lidded obsidian eyes caught cloudy nearly dark blue eyes, pleading for their approval. The elder groaned, trying to keep his disobedient hips still. Naruto seemed to like his answer and moved back up to the blunt head.

"Sasuke…harder…so close." Naruto managed to get out before taking the length back in his mouth. Now how could Sasuke, ignore such a request? The younger raven pounded mercilessly into the tight passage abusing the blonde's prostate. He could feel his release at the base of his spine and coiling tighter. By the look on Itachi's face, Sasuke could tell his aniki was close as well.

Naruto matched his pace with Sasuke's near brutal thrusts. It helped greatly that Itachi began shallowly pulling in and out of the hot cavern. The blonde massaged the phallus with his throat, feeling the tightening in Itachi's balls. He doubled the pressure wanting to drink the eldest dry.

"Gods…Naru…" Itachi moaned spilling his seed deep in Naruto's throat. The fox mewled and milked the raven dry. He was not far behind Itachi, screaming his release around Itachi, who was still pumping thick white ribbons into the cavern. Naruto's cum splashed in streams onto the tanned microfiber. Feeling the taut walls clamp around him, pulled his own release from the younger Uchiha. Sasuke plunged a few more times into Naruto. Naruto let out a silent scream, with cum and drool running down the corners of his mouth.

Itachi couldn't help but lean down and lick at the bodily fluid. Naruto took him in an open mouth kiss, mewling into the elder's hot mouth when he felt Sasuke pull out. The next thing he knew he had his teme's mouth on his, tasting Itachi on Naruto's tongue. Sasuke moaned at the taste and decided that he could get addicted to this. Naruto pulled away panting.

"Teme…Itachi…?" Naruto trailed off not knowing how to continue. Two knowing smirks graced the brothers beautiful features.

"How about we talk about it after a shower?" Itachi purred, helping the blonde off the couch. He winced slightly at the pain that laced up his spine.

"That would be heavenly. Damn teme did you have to be so hard?" Naruto grinned, nuzzling into the older Uchiha. He felt Sasuke wrap a secure arm around his waist, breathing in his scent.

"Sorry, Naru. You asked for it looking so delicious and wanton." The other whispered seductively. Both Naruto and Itachi stifled a moan.

"Well, next time we're defiantly doing reverse positions. See how you like it." The blonde male taunted.

"Mm, I welcome it dobe." The raven smirked nipping at the tanned earlobe. "It would also be a sight to get to watch Itachi fuck you as well next time."

"That would be great." Itachi's voice dripped with lust. His tongue snaking around and into Naruto's ear. With that they disappeared into the bathroom. Naruto sporting a healthy blush. With both brothers wearing perverted smirk.

~*~*~*~*~

Finally, it's done! After a long, long, long, looooooong time. It was supposed to be a completely different threesome…but my perverted mind ran away with it. I've come to the realization that this is my first time writing Itachi in a lemon and my first SIN fic. *gasps* Hope it turned out okay. There might be another one. XD Now I'm going to sleep, night all!! Rate and review please tell me how you liked it.


End file.
